


Their Own Game

by gokkyun



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokkyun/pseuds/gokkyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra knows about loss and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Own Game

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for someone on twitter but then I fell into Viv/Cass hell ... bye ... and enjoy!

It's a place she barely visits - and why would she. This is not where she wants to be but where her family wanted her to be. Andraste preserve this, Andraste preserve her to be tangled up in the mess the nobles of Thedas create with their so called game and their mind gambles that come with it. 

Cassandra steps into the Inquisiton's throne room and Maker, she's already tired of it all, of the people's talks, of the nobles mingling, of the attention she could receive if she ever decided to enter this world, to be a part of this twisted world of lies, this world where your face is always covered by a mask, where your words are nothing but lies, your actions are watched by everyone and everything. She doesn't know how anyone could bear this, let alone have fun ruining peoples' reputation and lives. 

But there she is, the proof that you can be completely content with yourself while wearing a mask for your whole life. Vivienne de Fer. She proudly stands above them all, not only when she watches the whole throne room from the second floor like right now, but also when she is right next to them. She doesn't waste time or words when talking, her words buttered up in her beautiful manner of speech as they push against her verbal opponent's flesh like little knives. Cassandra admires her because of this - it requires confidence, confidence in your own words, confidence in your actions and most of all confidence in yourself. It's something she always admired in people and especially in women - that they could stand up and talk for themselves, not in the need of a man to protect them or reinforce them or their ideals. 

As much as she might love her novels for the romance written in them, what she truly seeks for is the strong women portrayed in them. They hold their ground on their own, solve whatever is put in their path with their own methods, may it be with swords or words. 

Cassandra sighs lightly as she walks up the stairs leading to the balcony above the throne room, more than happy to have slipped past all of these people without them noticing who she is and tangling her up in endless conversations about her names, about her family and most importantly her outfit. A rather disgusted noise leaves her mouth as she thinks about the nobles' flair for fashion.

"Something bothering you, my dear Cassandra?", a familiar voice asks her.

Vivienne is in front of her, waiting at the end of the staircase, dressed in a luxurious gown, white with hints of black and golden and Maker, as mad as she was about fashion just a second ago, does she look beautiful. "It is nothing, Lady Vivienne.", Cassandra answers, an honest smile gracing her lips. 

The Seeker follows Vivienne as she leads them both to the little balcony that overlooks Skyhold's exterior. "I believe this is a more pleasant view to you, my dear, than the nobles gathering below us?", the mage says. 

"Yes, indeed. Thank you.", Cassandra breathes in, appreciating the fresh air around them. "Are you feeling better than last time we talked?". 

Cassandra notices the almost subtle change of her usual hard expression, her lips curling upward just the tiniest bit. It's gorgeous and admirable and the Seeker already noticed it the last time they talked. It was a hard way earning it, earning the other woman's trust as she refused to let anyone grief about her dead husband with her – until Cassandra insisted. Several times. Persistent as she has to be as a Seeker of the truth. But it was worth it, because it's Vivienne's honest smile, dazzling and bright, her full lips showing just as much affection as the words slipping past them. "I have been better. I have been worse, as well. So it is all good. Do not waste your precious time worrying about good old me, my dear.". 

"I am by all means not wasting my time, Lady Vivienne. It is hard for us all to lose someone we truly love, even in dire times like this.", Cassandra says, her voice soft and caring, unusual but honest. Her brown eyes look into Vivienne's brown eyes. They are darker than her own yet they are shining bright with affection right now, just as gorgeous and magnificent as the dresses Vivienne chooses to present herself in, just as strong and confining as the words Madame de Fer uses to reassure Cassandra of her value and potential whenever they talk. "Your husband was and still is lucky to have you, Maker keep him close by his side.". She takes Vivienne's hands in her own hands, holding them, caressing over them with her thumbs, slow and uncertain.

There is a shiver going through Cassandra's body and Maker, its a feeling she knows but hasn't felt in a long time. Its almost harsh, intense and it gets even worse when Vivienne lets go off one of her hands, the mage's slender fingers caressing the side of her face, over her long scar and it feels wonderful, so wonderful that Cassandra needs to resist the urge to lean against the touch, lean against the warm hand of the woman in front of her. "Let me tell you, my dear Cassandra, that I am just as lucky to have called him mine. And you remind me so much of him, standing proud and solid in front of me during fights, defending what you believe in with the Inquisition.", Vivienne says, her voice silent and smooth, the smile on her lips not fading and by the Maker, Cassandra sure hopes the other woman won't notice the hot flush slowly spreading over her head - which she unfortunately does, considering her next for it. "I have to say you lack his confidence though but it just adds to the little charm you possess, my dear Cassandra.".

Cassandra's mouth opens, to agree, to protest, to say something, anything, but she is unable to form a proper word and because of that, she is more than happy as she feels Vivienne's full lips against her own lips. She closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling as the other woman's warm lips move against her own, as she leans against her warm hands still resting on the side of her face and Maker's breath, she doesn't know what to think of this, doesn't know why Vivienne is doing this, doesn't know why this feels so good and so right and so wonderful. 

It doesn't last long, not as long as Cassandra wants it to last and there they are again, looking into each other's brown eyes, affection in them - and confusion in Cassandra's. "A kiss to bring you luck on your way back out."; Vivienne says, a slightly ridiculing chuckle escaping her lips. "And a thanks for the much appreciated support you are showing me and my problems .", the mage's eyes are half-lidded, coy and intoxicating. "And maybe even something more, my dear Cassandra. Regardless, you should be on your way. I am sure you have more important matter to attend to - for now.". 

The flush, together with the rather flustered thoughts in her head, is still on Cassandra's face as she walks through the crowded throne room again, so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't even notice the nobles talking to her from the side. She dares to turn around, her gaze set to the second floor - Vivienne smiling down to her, her finger in front of her full lips as a smirk graces them, elegant, attractive and yet so very unusual it makes Cassandra wonder if she was only dreaming.


End file.
